1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information notification apparatus that notifies information of data of a motion, an information notification method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-127639, a technology has been known which creates a graph showing the time change of speed relating to a sequence of motions, based on data of a moving image in which a subject performing the sequence of motions is photographed.